Draicon 06 – Seduzindo o Inimigo
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Essa história fala do amor incondicional, da aceitação e principalmente da capacidade de perdoar e desejar a felicidade do outro mesmo que isso cause a sua infelicidade. Uma história que encerra de forma brilhante essa série magnífica.
1. Chapter 1

**Draicon 06 – Seduzindo o Inimigo**

Essa história fala do amor incondicional, da aceitação e principalmente da capacidade de perdoar e desejar a felicidade do outro mesmo que isso cause a sua infelicidade.

Uma história que encerra de forma brilhante essa série magnífica.

 **C** apítulo um

Gotas vermelhas surgiram da agulha pintando a pele obscurecida pelo sol. Desconcertado por sua sede de sangue, Índigo Mercier se enfocou em criar a tatuagem. Um formigamento o advertiu de que algo poderoso tinha despertado seu meio-vampiro adormecido.

 _Eu sou um lobo Draicon,_ cantarolava enquanto limpava o braço de Gabriel com um pano branco limpo.

O suor escorria pelas têmporas quando a pistola de tatuagem zuniu. Ajustou a lâmpada de pescoço de cisne e ignorou a fome que aumentava. Índigo não tinha provado sangue em um século. Jantar seu irmão adotivo não era uma boa idéia para começar a fazê-lo.

― Ai, isso dói. ― Gabriel Robichaux fingiu gemer.

― Cale-se e aja como um homem. ― disse Rafael Robichaux.

― Sou um lobo, não um homem. ― replicou Gabriel olhando por cima das costas.

― Se mova outra vez e você será um lobo com um coração torto. ― advertiu Índigo. ― Te disse que relaxasse na cerveja. Agora está sangrando em mim.

A nova loja de Índigo em Nova Orleans estava tranquila esta noite, um dia antes da véspera de Hallowen. Ele fez tatuagens grátis para a família Robichaux. A manada Draicon, a diferença do clã de vampiros de sua mãe, nunca o baniria por causa de uma história de amor inocente.

A arte cobrou vida sob seus dedos experientes que se firmaram sobre o forte bíceps de Gabe. Pensou em sua própria tatuagem, um símbolo de seu passado destruído, e Antoine Avril.

Filha do líder de seu primeiro clã, Avril era um vampiro de sangue puro. Índigo tomou seu sangue e sua virgindade há um século. Xavier, o pai de Avril, o tinha banido logo após porque Índigo era um Mestiço, um meio-vampiro, meio homem-lobo Draicon. Classe baixa na hierarquia de vampiros.

Tinha fugido para Nova Orleans e se reuniu com os homens-lobo Draicon da manada de Rafael. O trataram como a um irmão. Tinha respeito e aceitação.

― Terminado. ― Índigo puxou as luvas e as retirou. Desmontou a pistola de tatuagem, limpou a ponta da agulha e o tubo de tinta e logo as colocou na máquina para esterilizar.

Enquanto Gabe e Rafael admiravam a arte, o pensamento de Índigo foi à deriva. Desejos eram estúpidos e ele era um idiota. Contudo... Desejou ter Avril de volta em meus braços só por uma noite.

Quando a idéia se desvaneceu, um som débil colocou tanto seus sentidos vampíricos como os de lobo em alerta máximo.

― Intruso. Está na loja. ― Murmurou Rafe, enrugando o nariz.

Os olhos negros de Gabriel brilharam na cor âmbar, o que indicava a aparição de seu lobo.

― Não é Morph, nem humano.

Os Morphs, antigos Draicons que se transformavam no mal após assassinar um familiar, podiam mudar para a forma de qualquer animal. Matavam sem piedade e absorviam a energia vital da vítima aterrorizada.

Índigo fez sinal para que se aquietassem. Silencioso como seu lobo, rápido como o vampiro, deslizou para trás da loja. Escolheu uma sombra ondulante pelo solo. Seu corpo de um metro e noventa se movimentou como um tsunami silencioso e sigiloso.

Quando a sombra se moveu, Índigo atacou.

Sua presa arquejou quando ele se sentou sobre ela. Índigo sentia curvas deliciosas e seu corpo se agitou numa resposta instantânea. Todos os seus sentidos estalaram quando inalou o cheiro almiscarado e feminino de gardênias. Sua metade vampírica respondeu quando suas presas desceram em sua boca e seu pênis endureceu.

 _Não pode ser ela,_ pensou realmente sobressaltado _. Meus desejos não se fazem realidade._

― Que demônios você quer? ― Grunhiu.

Uma batida de coração no silêncio. Então uma voz suave e melódica, disse:

― Você, Índigo Mercier. Preciso de você.

Índigo soltou os pulsos frágeis que tinha imobilizado. Ele se levantou como se a mulher sob seu corpo ardesse como fogo.

― Avril?

Com mão trêmula, procurou às cegas o interruptor de luz. As lâmpadas halogenas sobre ele mostraram a figura de seus sonhos mais doces, mas proibido. Avril estava ali em pé, os cabelos loiros longos até um pouco mais abaixo da cintura, derramando na parte traseira que ele uma vez tinha acariciado. Todas as lembranças transpareceram em seus olhos, ainda frescas como se um século completo tivesse sido ontem.

― Índigo. ― disse em voz baixa. ― Senti tanto a sua falta. Temos que falar.

Um nó apertou a ferida em seu estômago. Afastou-se até a parede. Não o suficiente para escapar de seu aroma encantador, esquecer o sabor total de sua boca úmida, avermelhada. Uns jeans de marca, ajustados, e uma camiseta branca acentuavam sua figura exuberante. Com um metro e oitenta e dois de altura, parecia uma supermodelo com presas.

Usava uma gargantilha de pele aveludada ao redor de seu pescoço. A visão o enfureceu. Era o símbolo do clã de um vampiro de sangue em condição de servidão. Avril era alimentada por um só macho.

Um instinto possessivo fez rugir sua reclamação. Ela tinha sido sua no sentido mais pleno do sangue e da carne. Agora não era mais.

― Já não estamos em 1909. Não ouviu falar de correio eletrônico? ― Perguntou.

― É importante.

Ele abriu caminho até a sala de tatuagem. Assim que ela viu Rafe e Gabriel, descobriu as presas. Índigo retrocedeu, recordando como tinha sido condicionado a desconfiar dos homens-lobos.

― Draicon. Bolas de pêlo de quatro patas. ― Ela sussurrou para eles.

― Mulher morcego Niza. ― Gabriel de voltou para ele. ― Velha amiga sua?

― Ou inimiga? ― Perguntou Rafael olhando avaliadoramente para Avril.

Índigo nunca afastou o olhar de Avril. Sob seu embriagador aroma, cheirava o medo.

― Deixem-na, ― disse a seus irmãos. ― Agora.

No momento em que Rafael e Gabriel se afastaram, Avril passou as mãos sobre seu rosto pálido.

― Tinha esquecido a quantidade de Draicons que vivem em Nova Orleans.

― Sou um deles. Esqueceu disso? Quer outra pequena recordação? Estou exilado e se a vêem comigo, se arrisca a ser exilada também.

Conforme se aproximava, seu corpo despertou e se pôs tenso para o sexo.

Índigo pôs distância entre eles.

― Tive que vir aqui. Você é o único a quem poderia pedir proteção. O único em quem confio. ― suplicou.

A confusão e a preocupação o golpearam de uma vez.

― O único? Que tipo de pai é o seu? Desde quando a filha querida de Xavier precisa de mim? Vocês têm uma legião de vampiros que de boa vontade me chutaram o traseiro para proteger a você.

― Estou arrasada pelo que aconteceu. ― Fez uma pausa. ― Por favor. Não estou pedindo por mim.

O descongelava, o queimava com os olhos de cor violeta doce a olhá-lo dessa maneira. Nunca pôde resistir a qualquer coisa que quisesse. _Só uma mordida Índigo,_ ela pediu há muito tempo _. Quero que seja a minha primeira._

― Por quem demônios, então?

Avril enfiou a mão em sua camisa e puxou uma corrente de ouro. Pendurado nela estava um cristal azul de formato triangular que piscava com uma misteriosa luz azul.

― Isto.

Esteve a ponto de engolir a língua.

― O Encanto de Anastácia? É um conto de fadas.

― É real, assim como seus poderes para tornar realidade os desejos. E por isso preciso de você, Índigo. Preciso de você para proteger o cristal antes que caía em mãos perigosas. Por que se isso acontece, seu mundo deixará de existir. E não há nada que possamos fazer para deter isso.

― Isso é um pouco exagerado, Avril, ― disse Índigo. ― O fim do mundo?

Cruzando os poderosos braços sobre o peito, seu antigo amante se apoiou contra a parede. Sob suas calças negras, Índigo tinha a maior parte da musculatura de um leão. Jeans esticados abraçavam um traseiro de músculos tensos e duros. Sedosos fios negros até a metade das costas e pele profundamente bronzeada, insinuando sua herança polinésia, nativo americana e francesa. Costeletas e bigode recortado estreitamente, marcavam a boca cheia que uma vez tinha implorado para beijar.

Seu primeiro amante, uma vez seu melhor amigo.

― Seu mundo que um vez foi o meu até que seu pai se inteirou que éramos amantes. Boa pessoa, seu pai. ― continuou. ― Me disse que eu a tinha manchado. Expulsou-me.

Apertou o encanto de Anastácia, que tinha o poder de conceder um desejo ao portador. Avril recordava a marca no pescoço.

― Eu paguei um preço, Índigo.

― Não vendo reprises de Buffy ou faço incursões ao banco de sangue.

― Olha, eu sei que foi um choque me ver outra vez e eu não tinha a intenção de sacudir seu mundo, mas preciso de sua ajuda.

― A última vez que me pediu ajuda, tive que mudar de endereço.

Avril lhe deu as costas.

― Sinto muito, Índigo. Pensei que ainda era o mesmo e o rastreei até aqui, para encontrar a única pessoa em quem confiava para manter o encanto em segurança. Suponho que estava errada.

O desespero a enchia. Podia voltar ao clã, mas, e depois? As fêmeas desdenhando dela. Os homens se afastando quando entrava em um cômodo. Eles se negaram a alimentá-la e tomar de seu sangue, até que ela fugiu do rechaço esta semana, então como ia pedir que protegessem o precioso amuleto?

Uma suave pressão cobriu sua palma. Índigo separou seus dedos e pegou o colar. Oh, seu toque era tão bom que queria aproveitar a mão e nunca deixar ele ir.

― Shii, Avril. Só estou brincando, chérie. ― Ele a estudou com uma olhada encoberta e depredadora. ― Como conseguiu isto?

Pendurou o Encanto de Anastácia no dedo como um pêndulo de um relógio.

― O peguei para sua custódia.

― Você o roubou.

― Para te manter a salvo de Victor.

Um grunhido profundo estrondou dele. Tinha tomado a decisão correta. Diferente do resto de seu clã, Índigo considerava seu meio-irmão mais novo, Víctor, nada mais que perigoso.

Assim como o clã desprezava Índigo, reverenciavam Víctor, o resultado de um tórrido romance entre a mãe de raça pura de Índigo e um vampiro de distinta linhagem. Índigo tinha ficado aos cuidados de seus avós maternos por um tempo enquanto sua inquieta mãe tinha vivido em Nova Orleans, após regressou com Víctor a tiracolo. O pai de Víctor os tinha visitado nos últimos anos, algo que impressionou inclusive ao esnobe Xavier Antoine.

Ao contrário do pai de Índigo que tinha sido um homem lobo Draicon poderoso com poderes mágicos, que ainda era um homem lobo aos olhos do clã vampiro de sua mãe. Apesar de ser depreciado, Índigo tinha se mantido no clã após a morte de sua mãe em vez de buscar a manada de seu pai, deixando claro que o fez por causa de Avril. Ele nunca escondeu sua natureza de Mestiço.

Quando Índigo lhe devolveu o colar, Avril colocou a corrente ao redor de seu pescoço. A fome se acendeu em seu olhar enquanto estudava o Encanto afundar entre seus seios.

― Como me encontrou? ― Perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

― Seu sangue está em minhas veias. Posso te encontrar em qualquer lugar.

A porta se abriu de um golpe. Os Draicon que tinha deixado fora irromperam em seu interior.

― Índigo. Esqueceu de reforçar a blindagem contra Morphs? ― Perguntou o Draicon chamado Gabriel.

― O que acontece?

― Alguma coisa ou algo está aqui. ― replicou Rafael às suas costas.

Nesse momento, algo escuro e fétido passou como um canhão de mau cheiro. Gabriel fechou a porta e ele e Rafael se apertaram contra ela.

― Morph saia da frente. ― ordenou Rafael.

Índigo empurrou Avril para trás dele. A medida a sobressaltou. Tinha esquecido sua feroz proteção.

As dobradiças gemiam quando a coisa do outro lado tentou entrar.

― Deixa, Avril. Morph tem medo dos vampiros, mas não quero correr riscos com nenhum de vocês. ― Índigo espetou.

O ruído se deteve. Rafael e Gabriel olharam para baixo.

O choque se apossou de todos. Por baixo da porta se infiltrava uma massa marrom, escorrendo. Escorria como lodo. Avril levou a mão à boca quando o cheiro de decadência encheu o ar.

― Eles se movem como vermes de esgoto. Atrás. ― ordenou Rafael.

Ele e seu irmão se afastaram quando a massa viscosa se retorceu e se alargou em uma manada de lobos grunhindo. A saliva gotejava por seus caninos amarelados. Eles piscaram. Tinham os olhos negros, poços sem alma.

― Estão se clonando. Avril, corra para a saída! ― Índigo gritou. - Instintivamente dentes alongados como presas explodiram em sua boca. ― Maldita seja, saia, seu sangue é ácido.

Ela avançou, cortando-os e desaparecendo antes que seu sangue brotasse. Gabriel e Rafael trocaram. Ela inspirou seu aroma limpo e fresco em seus pulmões, os marcando para diferenciar entre os lobos invasores.

― A única forma de matá-los é os apunhalar no coração. ― Índigo agitou seus braços e um par de adagas de aço apareceu em suas mãos. Ele lhe lançou uma.

Com o objetivo de atingir o coração, Avril se lançou sobre um Morph. A queimadura foi angustiante quando o sangue salpicou sobre seu punho, mas ela ignorou a dor. O lobo morto se fundiu em cinzas.

Ela, Índigo, Rafael e Gabriel lutaram com uma potência suave e dura determinação. Logo, os lobos invasores estavam mortos. Avril estabeleceu a adaga e respirou tremulamente. Nunca seu clã tinha enfrentado um inimigo declarado. Sua família de vampiros levava uma vida sofisticada, elegante e muito poucas vezes teve que lutar. Os outros seres temiam aos vampiros.

Esta luta tinha sido um olhar no outro tipo de estilo de vida, no entanto, perigoso e emocionante.

O suor gotejava da testa de Índigo. A adaga ressoou no solo quando ele a soltou. A fúria acendeu seu olhar escuro quando viu suas mãos queimadas, já começando a sanar.

― Maldita seja, eu te disse que ficasse para trás! ― Grunhiu.

― Você deve saber que eu nunca escuto o que dizem.

Índigo suava de medo, não por ele, mas sim por ela. Seguia sendo o mesmo homem poderoso e super protetor. Ninguém tinha se preocupado tanto por ela em muito tempo. Ela tinha esquecido como era.

― Índigo, tudo bem. Posso cuidar de mim.

Ele estremeceu quando ela apertou seu braço suavemente.

― Não deveria ser assim.

Rafael e Gabriel se deslocaram para trás, se vestiram com um aceno da mão. Rafael estudou as cinzas dos Morphs.

― A máquina ainda está lá fora. ― Gabriel franziu a testa. ― Seu cheiro é diferente. Não é como qualquer Morph que já encontrei. Algo mais está lá.

Índigo inalou o ar, parecia estar tentando encontrar o perfume, sem sucesso.

Raphael inclinou a cabeça.

― O cheiro está desaparecendo. Ele está se afastando. Agora você vai me deixar reforçar a blindagem?

Raphael acenou com as mãos, murmurando um canto bonito na sua voz baixa e profunda. Faíscas iridescentes flutuavam no ar. Foi lindo e um formigamento se derrubou por sua espinha. Muito poderoso também.

― Rafe, Gabe, por favor. Caiam fora ― Índigo disse.

O dois Draicon olharam para ela e saíram.

Com olhos escuros e penetrantes, Índigo se virou para ela.

― Estranha coincidência Morphs como aqueles que aparecessem apenas depois de você. Eu quero a verdade. Quem está perseguindo você, Avril?

Seu olhar cor de café perfurou Avril, esperando.

― Por que aquele bastardo Victor quer o Encanto de Anastácia? É ele que persegue você? - Avril concordou. ― Eu preciso de respostas.

Avril explicou como seu pai havia removido o pingente de seu esconderijo. A cada 50 anos, o amuleto deveria ser usado ou seus poderes diminuiriam. Xavier usou o Encanto de Anastácia para ajudar um membro doente do seu clã de vampiros e, depois, Victor "emprestou" o encanto.

A tensão atou seu estômago.

― Victor disse que o queria para se acasalar comigo. Mas não foi por isso que o roubou.

―Não é razão suficiente?

―O Encanto só concede a cada pessoa um desejo. Ele queria destruir todos os Draicon porque ele odeia lobisomens. Eu acho que ele queria algo mais do que se unir comigo.

― Matar a toda uma raça? Ele blefou. ― afirmou Índigo.

― Eu o peguei dizendo as palavras e ele parou.

Ele amaldiçoou baixinho. Avril empurrou seu cabelo.

― Você sabe o quão perigoso e determinado ele é. Você deve encontrar uma maneira de manter o Encanto seguro.

Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

― Eu não sou nenhum super-homem, ou super-lobo, chèrie. Por que eu?

― Porque você é o único em quem posso confiar. ― ela explodiu. ― Todo mundo que eu conheço está sempre fora de si. Você era o único lá que tomou conta de mim quando eu realmente precisei de você. Eu preciso de você agora, Índigo.

Ele se aproximou até ficar a pouca distância. Ela inalou seu delicioso cheiro de pinho e couro. Índigo arrastou um dedo em seu rosto.

―Você me pediu uma vez um favor e olha o que aconteceu. ― ele murmurou. ― Você tem tanta certeza que eu sou a escolha certa de novo?

Avril fechou os olhos. Cem anos atrás, e o momento ainda estava vivo. Ela tinha 18 anos, sentada na cama cerimonial antes do rito de sangue. Victor tinha sido escolhido para ser o primeiro a ter seu sangue. O pensamento aterrorizou Avril. Sozinha com Índigo, que tinha parado para desejar boa sorte, ela pediu-lhe para ser seu primeiro.

Índigo tinha sido gentil, sua língua lambendo sobre sua pele em carícias suaves. Sua mordida foi uma perfuração erótica. O prazer os consumiu até rasgarem a roupa um do outro. Avril tinha tomado seu sangue e entregou a sua virgindade. Quando o clã chegou para a cerimônia, Victor quase tinha rasgado a cabeça de Índigo fora. Ele tinha convencido seu pai que Avril foi arruinada pelo sangue misturado de seu meio-irmão.

Avril abriu os olhos. Ela estudou seu ex-amante.

― Essas coisas, Morphs, seus inimigos. Mantiveram-se dividindo. O que são eles?

― Draicon que se tornaram maus por ter matado um parente próximo. Eles fazem isso para ganhar mais poder. Eles têm a habilidade de clonar a si mesmos.

Ela estremeceu.

― Só Draicon? Que tal Mestiços? Você pode virar Morph?

Nenhuma emoção se mostrou naqueles olhos escuros.

― Eu suspeito que ele iria causar problemas para o meu lado vampiro. Agora é minha vez de fazer perguntas. Como você fez Victor parar de fazer um desejo?

― Eu o beijei.

Um rosnado baixo e profundo retumbou do peito dele.

― Você não poderia ter batido na cabeça dele?

― Não foi o beijo que o parou. Comi alho. Eu acho que ele quase engasgou.

Ele explodiu em gargalhadas, rica e profunda. Os ombros relaxados. Talvez isso pudesses funcionar depois de tudo.

― O alho para os vampiros. ― ele gaguejava. ― Você sempre foi brincalhona.

Ela ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

― Eu não tenho gosto de alho agora.

― É um convite?

O coração de Avril bateu com um estrondo violento.

― Pode ser.

― Vamos ver. ― Ele a puxou em seus braços e a beijou.

Ela tinha gosto de mel quente e picante de especiarias, assim como todos os seus sonhos. Ele quase gemeu, sentindo sua boca ir flexível sob a pressão sutil da sua. Avril tremia quando Índigo acariciou sua língua dentro da boca. Ela suspirou quando entrou na dança sedutora. Ela trouxe todos seus sentidos adormecidos de volta, irradiando vida.

Avril beliscou seu lábio com uma presa. Ele provou o sangue em sua língua, a pressa desceu para seus lombos.

Beijá-la era como estar sendo bombeado com galões de adrenalina. Ofegante, ele se afastou, olhando para ela com frustração selvagem.

Avril tinha despertado para a vida seu vampiro adormecido. Nada poderia satisfazê-lo até que a tivesse nua embaixo dele, seu corpo enterrado no dela. Seus dentes afundando em seu pescoço, puxando o seu sangue, quente delicioso.

Ele apelou para o seu lobo, mas agora seu meio Draicon estava inativo.

― Índigo? ― Seus olhos estavam enormes, cheios de sua própria fome.

Fechando suas mãos em um punho, ele lutou para se controlar. Eles precisavam ir ao que interessava. Não era seu corpo entusiasta o assunto no momento.

― O que você quer fazer com o Encanto? Escondê-lo?

Avril recuou. Então ela sorriu.

― Você sempre foi muito direto, Índigo. Eu esqueci como você é focado.

 _Não tão focado como eu quero ser,_ disse ele em silêncio _,_ devorando-a com os olhos. Índigo teve que lutar para não puxá-la mais uma vez para seus braços trêmulos.

― Ocultar não irá funcionar. É mais seguro com você, Índigo.

Ela desprendeu o colar e entregou a ele.

A tentação do poder do Encanto o puxou como uma corda enrolada na cintura. Quantas noites quis ter Avril em sua cama, sua para sempre? Era uma fantasia estúpida. No entanto, o Encanto faria essas fantasias realidade. Se ele se atrevesse a cantar as palavras.

O lendário Encanto de Anastácia concedia um desejo a cada pessoa. Índigo sabia que o seu desejo era ter Avril em seus braços para o resto de suas vidas.

Caramba, isso tudo era errado. Ele não era melhor que Victor, querendo usar o Encanto para ganho pessoal. Ele segurou-o como se fosse uma cobra de vodu negra.

― Eu não posso manter isso. Não é destinado a mim, inferno, eu sou mais Draicon que vampiro.

Ela levantou o queixo na inclinação teimosa que ele se lembrava.

― Você pode guardá-lo melhor do que ninguém. Você é a única pessoa que nunca me decepcionou e sempre tinha mais autocontrole do que ninguém que eu conheço.

 _Esse auto-controle se sente tão substancial como o papel em torno de você._ Para acalmá-la, Índigo colocou o colar. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco.

Alarmou-se quando percebeu como ela estava pálida. Ele pegou seu pulso fino nos dedos.

― Quanto tempo se passou desde que se alimentou?

Ele não quis fazer sua voz tão áspera, mas o hábito e velhos sentimentos de proteção, não desaparecem fácil.

Avril desviou o olhar.

― Eu estava com pressa.

Ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração.

― Você vai ficar comigo até elaborarmos um plano. Com a condição que você se alimente.

Algo cintilou em seus olhos. Ela colocou a mão em sua garganta.

Índigo colocou uma jaqueta de couro preto, desligou as luzes e pôs o alarme na loja. Avril seguiu até a noite fria, olhando expectante para ele.

― Iremos andando. ― ele murmurou.

Como poderia explicar que não se lembrava como se desmaterializar? Ele fez a escolha de viver como Draicon e esquecer a sua metade vampiro. A verdade doía, se ele fosse um vampiro puro-sangue, Xavier não se oporia a seu acasalamento com Avril.

― Qual é a sua casa?

― Vamos sair para encontrar uma refeição decente.

Ela parou.

― Eu não posso Índigo.

― Bourbon tem muitos turistas. A maioria deles está bêbado, então se sua preferência é não-alcoólica, podemos ir para os hotéis ...

― Eu não posso fazer isso, ― disse ela em voz baixa. ― Além disso, você não sente?

Cada célula gritou um aviso que perfumava o ar. Parecia contaminada e cheia com mau pressentimento. Avril olhou por cima do ombro.

― Eu continuo a senti-lo. Sinto muito, Índigo, por pôr você em perigo.

Ele agarrou o braço dela.

― Tenho as costas largas. Você precisa se alimentar. Nem mesmo Victor pode pará-lo e se ele tentar ...

 _Vou demonstrar exatamente que tipo de lobo eu sou._

Avril olhou para a rua. O intestino de Índigo se apertou.

― Chérie, o que você quer que eu faça? ― Seu coração balançou com a fome gritante em sua expressão.

― Eu não posso me alimentar de estranhos, Índigo. Tem sido assim desde que você se foi. Posso ... você vai me deixar ... posso me alimentar de você?


	2. Chapter 2

**C** apítulo dois

Avril nunca tinha esquecido o vampiro, meio lobisomem que tinha sido seu primeiro amante e o primeiro a ter seu sangue. Quando Índigo se foi, o pai a castigou. Só Victor tinha sido autorizado a alimentá-la e agora o vampiro queria ser companheiro dela.

O meio-irmão de Índigo se tornou sua única fonte de sustento, quando tudo que ela sempre quis foi o próprio Índigo.

A fome puxou por ela, como se alguém estivesse apertando a barriga, como roupa molhada. Os caninos se alongaram em sua boca, pronto para penetrar e tirar.

O silêncio gotejou entre eles, quebrado pela vibração imperceptível dos turistas e a batida de saltos quando duas mulheres passaram na calçada.

Os olhos escuros de Índigo observaram a luz da lua crescente.

― Você sempre seguiu as regras, Avril. Por que se arriscar romper uma grande para tomar o sangue de um pária mestiço de novo?

Precisando de contato, Avril roçou os dedos contra o dele.

―Eu costumava seguir as regras. Até o dia do meu Rito de Sangue quando você entrou na sala. E então me dei conta que algumas regras valem a pena quebrar.

A fome cresceu à medida que ela sentiu o sangue quente pulsando em suas veias fortes, a essência da vida que ela desejava.

― Você me fez querer quebrar as regras. ― ela sussurrou. ― Todas elas.

Ele delicadamente atou com os dedos dela. O contato era eletrizante.

Quinze minutos depois, eles chegaram a um conjunto de portas verde celeiro.

Índigo destravou as portas, a empurrou para dentro e as trancou. No estreito corredor estava uma motocicleta Harley Davidson de cromo brilhante e azul-marinho. Avril tocou no guidão.

Índigo nunca tinha se conformado com a condução da elite, como os sedans, carros preferido pelos vampiros do clã.

Eles atravessaram o pátio de tijolos revestido por árvores e plantas. A luz prateada da lua batia sobre uma mesa e cadeiras de ferro forjado.

― Sua casa? ― Ela perguntou.

― Da minha amiga Jamie. A casa é dividida em vários apartamentos, mas ela os deixam vazios, para que ela e seu grupo tenham um lugar para ficar quando visitar. Ela me pediu para ser zelador. Em troca, ela me deu um apartamento para viver.

― Jamie?

― Agora vive no Novo México com seu companheiro, Damien, que é como um irmão para mim. ― Abriu a porta e a levou por um longo lance de escadas brancas.

Abriu outra porta e entrou numa pequena sala de entrada. O salão se abria a uma ampla sala com um sofá de couro macio cor manteiga, televisão de tela plana e cadeiras estofadas. As estantes estavam cheias com uma coleção caprichosa de elefantes de vidro, com troncos levantados.

Seus ombros largos se encolheram quando ela apontou para a coleção.

― Se supõe que traz boa sorte.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, coxas e braços abertos em uma pose confiante. Inclinou a cabeça para um lado e colocou para trás seus cachos longos.

― Venha aqui chèrie.

Fome já gritava enquanto suas presas se alongaram. Quando ela se aproximou, Índigo deu um sorriso suave.

― Se encha de mim. Tudo de mim.

Necessidade e antecipação correram através dela. Ele era tão sexy, com seu grande corpo pronto para dar o alimento. A veia do lado do pescoço pulsava com vida.

Avril se sentou ao lado dele. Ele a puxou para seu colo largo. Assustada, ela recuou.

― Relaxe, eu só quero dar o que você precisa. ― Sua voz era uma corrente de veludo de antecipação sensual.

Em seu musculoso bíceps direito tinha uma tatuagem vermelha de um coração partido atravessado por duas presas de vampiro. Ela traçou as bordas.

― Eu fiz isso?

Índigo tremeu sob seu toque suave.

― Deixei que fizesse isso.

Ela respirava seu cheiro masculino. Os 100 anos de seu confinamento acabariam em uma semana. Ela seria aceitável para o clã novamente. Mas, se o clã descobrisse que ela tinha tomado o sangue de Índigo uma segunda vez, seu pai iria bani-la.

Como ela poderia viver separada de seu clã? Depois de dormir com Índigo, ela sempre obedecia as regras. Porque não obedecer seria arriscar a perder tudo, e ela já tinha perdido tanto.

No entanto, ela queria Índigo como um viciado precisando de um reparo. Necessitava o seu sangue quente derramando nela.

Como se sentisse sua hesitação, ele inclinou a cabeça.

― Avril? É só você e eu. Vem cá, chèrie, você está com fome, eu posso sentir você tremer.

O instinto assumiu. Avril inclinou a cabeça para os músculos fortes no pescoço. Sua boca se aninhou em sua pele. Ela passou a língua sobre a veia latejante, sentiu que ele inalava um suspiro entrecortado.

Seus dentes afundaram. Índigo tremia enquanto ela engolia alimento em grande quantidade, arrastando e puxando. Avril provou sua força, seu poder e intelecto, a deliciosa mistura de vampiro e lobisomem como um cocktail de alta octanagem.

Seus braços em torno dela, a ancorando a si. Por último, Avril se obrigou a se retirar, em seguida, lambeu e selou as marcas de punção. Ela piscou para ele satisfeita e sonolenta.

― Obrigada.

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

― Minha Avril.

O tom possessivo fez um alarme ressoar na sua cabeça. Antes ela tinha sido sua. Não mais.

Mudando o seu peso, ela se tornou ciente de seu corpo esculpido, músculos da coxa grande apertada embaixo dela. Ele estava tenso, o poder em espiral.

Seus olhos se abriram quando o espaço entre as pernas se reuniu com sua ereção. Índigo era de sangue quente, musculoso, masculino, o seu sangue afluindo grosso com a necessidade de sexo.

Ele correu um dedo em seu rosto. A paixão ardia em seu olhar escuro.

― Eu quero você, Avril. Na minha cama, nua embaixo de mim e eu não vou parar até eu ter você.

A tensão sexual ardia através dele. Índigo, o vampiro metade homem-lobo. Seu sangue correu mais rápido através de seu corpo.

Ele queria afundar seus dentes e seu pênis em seu interior. Provar dela enquanto possuía cada centímetro saboroso do formoso corpo de Avril. Observou como seu longo e sedoso cabelo caía como plumas sobre a almofada, seus olhos se cerraram com prazer enquanto ele a trouxe de um pico desgastante a outro.

O macho dominante rugiu para que a possuísse.

Avril lambeu os lábios. A excitação acendeu seus olhos.

Maldita seja, ela estava pronta também. Mas, como iria regressar a seu clã, se o cheiro dele ficaria nela como uma almofada de tinta e a marca de sua mordida como um anúncio de sua relação íntima?

Traçou o lábio inferior com um dedo, o molhou no interior. Quase gemeu quando ela tocou com uma presa.

Avril levantou as sobrancelhas.

― Você também tem fome.

Atônico, ele tocou os próprios dentes. Em lugar dos caninos de lobo, que surgiram quando ele despertou seu lado Draicon, estes dentes eram mais nítidos.

― Você trouxe à tona o vampiro que há em mim. - Sua paixão aumentou ao sentir a fêmea quente enrolada nele. Suas nádegas apertadas, rebolando acima e abaixo contra ele, o que o deixou duro como uma rocha. Seus cabelos longos e loiros eram uma massa de fios despenteados, com as bochechas brilhando com um tom de rosa, a boca...

Índigo a atraiu suavemente para ele e acariciou seu pescoço por cima da fita de pele aveludada. Soprou suavemente ao ouvido. Encheu-se de satisfação enquanto ela se retorcia contra ele.

A beijou, segurou seus seios. Os amassava e acariciava, enquanto empurrava a língua profundamente em sua boca.

Desabotoou a camisa, sorrindo levemente ao que ver que o fecho do sutiã era na frente. Com facilidade rápida, o desabotoou. A paixão aumentou quando viu os pálidos seios livres. Uma cor rosada de excitação tingiu sua pele delicada. Ele segurou um bico da cor da framboesa em sua boca e o mamou, ela emitiu gemidos excitados. Avril deslizou para frente e para trás contra sua palpitante ereção. Sua língua fez círculos ao redor dos bicos, enquanto aumentada sua luxúria em fome febril.

Fome para afundar seus dentes profundamente nela.

Surpreendido, retrocedeu violentamente, olhando a marca avermelhada que tinha deixado. O vampiro dentro dele despertou perigosamente.

Lutando pelo controle, ele a empurrou com suavidade de seu colo. Índigo se afastou da tentação, tratando de esquecer a fantasia de deslizar entre as pernas abertas dela.

―Índigo. Quero você. ― A necessidade enchia sua voz, mas escutou medo e dúvida também.

― E sobre o risco de nunca regressar, Avril?

Quando ela não respondeu, um peso se assentou sobre seu peito. Era Mestiço, rechaçado por seu clã vampiro que sempre tinha olhado por cima de seu ombro. Tinha uma casa agora. Não podia voltar atrás.

Ele pegou o Encanto de Anastácia, e ficou admirando o resplendor azul formoso que emanava dele. Esta era a única razão pela qual Avril tinha ido procurá-lo. Apesar de cada célula de seu corpo clamar por ela, tinha que se recordar disso.

Enquanto Avril se vestia, Índigo foi à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira de aço inoxidável e retirou um pedaço de carne crua. Sentado na mesa de vidro, ele comeu a carne em um prato de porcelana.

O cheiro dela o golpeou como um trem de carga quando deslizou para a cozinha uns minutos mais tarde. Como todos de sua classe, Avril se movimentava em silêncio.

A curiosidade apareceu em sua cara quando ela olhou os ossos que seriam jogados no lixo.

― Não tem que se alimentar?

Índigo deu de ombros.

― Sou Draicon, sou sustentado por carne. Alimentação para mim é mais prazer que nutrição.

Apreciou o brilho em seus olhos enquanto corria uma mão delgada pela mesa de granito polido.

― Sua casa é elegante. Essa cabeceira de ferro antigo é preciosa.

― Parece surpreendida. Por quê? Acha que os lobos Draicon não têm gosto?

Deixou cair o prato na pia sem cuidado. O ruído destroçado fez eco com suas próprias emoções.

Os olhos da cor das flores na primavera de entrecerraram.

― Alto lá, Índigo Mercier. Você sabe que eu não sou como meu clã, meu nariz não é empinado. Você sempre teve um estilo sofisticado. - Envergonhada, encolheu os ombros num gesto de desculpas. ― Salvo quando se trata de roupas. Mais funcional, com menos esforço.

Avril sorriu e ele sentiu como se levasse um murro em seu estômago. O calor irradiou pela casa. Maldita seja, ele ansiava por ela e a proximidade de terem relações sexuais.

Fez-se um clic.

― A cabeceira... Você entrou em meu quarto?

Suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa.

― É uma boa cama, muito confortável para o futuro. - Ela se abraçou, seu corpo parecia colar em si mesmo. ― Suponho que teve muitas mulheres nela.

Índigo cruzou a distância entre eles, levantou seu queixo com uma mão. Forçou o olhar a se encontrar com o dele.

― Nunca. - disse em voz baixa. ― Nunca possuí outra mulher aqui.

A surpresa acendeu seus olhos.

― Mas você teve outras mulheres?

― Em outros lugares. Eu não sou celibatário, mas eu só queria uma mulher em minha cama. E como nunca pude tê-la novamente, prometi dormir sozinho nela.

Ansiedade e desejo encheram sua expressão.

― Então, talvez devesse fazer algo a respeito. Sem arrependimentos.

Índigo pegou sua mão e a levou ao dormitório. Fechou a porta, se apoiou nela. A intenção ardia em seus olhos.

Ele a possuiria e nada poderia detê-lo. Seria como deter uma locomotiva.

Ela o queria igualmente.

Suas botas retumbavam no piso de madeira enquanto se aproximava. Avril levantou o queixo e o olhou.

Índigo espalhou os dedos em sua cabeça. Seu beijo foi brutal, apaixonado e reclamante, o beijo de um guerreiro reclamando sua verdadeira companheira.

Ela se rendeu, deslizando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Quando a boca se afastou da dela, um olhar vulnerável apareceu em seus olhos.

― Tenho me sentido muito só desde que se foi, ― confessou ela em voz baixa, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. ― Não importa que tenha tido muitas mulheres, nunca o esqueci.

Tiraram os restos das roupas. O espaço entre as pernas estava úmido e pronto enquanto observava seu corpo de homem magnífico. Seus pênis era longo e grosso e sobressaía de um ninho de fios negros.

Ela caiu de costas na cama e ele deitou por cima. A beijou, acariciou o interior de sua boca com a língua. Seus dedos traçaram sua clavícula. Seu cheiro almiscarado e rico encheu seus sentidos.

As mãos grandes e capazes de destruir eram suaves quando ele a acariciava. Um soluço afogado saiu dela quando ele levantou o olhar e a mirou com ternura.

― É tão formosa minha Avril. Tenho desejado muito este momento.

Índigo deslizou os dedos pelo túnel de pêlos escuros que cobriam seu sexo. Quando deslizou um dedo em sua fenda lisa, molhada, ela bombeou o quadris atendendo uma necessidade sem nome.

Cada golpe a levou mais alto, doendo como fogos construindo uma tensão inacreditável. Não podia suportar.

Avril cravou as unhas nos ombros dele e suas nádegas se retorceram, tratando de se apertar embaixo dele.

Índigo se deslizou entre suas pernas abertas. Sentia a ponta úmida de seu pênis em sua entrada, então ele empurrou em seu interior. Era incrivelmente grande, a pressão fazendo-a se retorcer no princípio.

O cabelo sedoso de seu peito roçava nos seios sensíveis a medida que avançava. O suor derramava pelas têmporas enquanto conduzia suas cadeiras mais duro e rápido, com as pernas ancoradas em torno de sua cintura. A cabeceira de ferro golpeava contra a parede com a força de seus golpes.

― Solte-se, chérie, vamos, deixe ir, deixe ir. ― ele disse.

Sensações a golpearam. A pressão aumentou até que sentiu que a vencia. Avril se arqueou e soluçou quando gozou.

Ele grunhiu com satisfação e empurrou nela outra vez, e logo lançou a cabeça para trás. Um estrondo rompeu dele quando seu corpo grande estremeceu e o calor úmido de sua semente inundou o corpo dela. Ele estremeceu de novo e logo caiu em cima dela.

Índigo se retirou, beijou seu pescoço enquanto a atraía para si. Ébrio de relaxamento sensual se aconchegou contra ela, sentindo o calor de seus corpos. Sua respiração entrecortada fez eco em seu ouvido.

― Tira isso, chérie. Preciso ver seu pescoço.  
O relaxamento se foi. Avril pôs uma mão na gargantilha.

― Não.

O olhar escuro de Índigo cravou nela.

― Não há segredos entre nós dois. Se dá sangue em condição de servidão, tenho que saber quem é.

Com a boca seca como lixa, ela observou quando ele tirou a fita de couro aveludado. Os olhos de Índigo se arregalaram enquanto contemplava o feio X roxo em seu pescoço.

― Esse filho da p... seu pai a marcou com vermelho?

Avril olhou para o outro lado, a humilhação se arrastando sobre ela.

― Depois do acontecido, meu pai proibiu os homens de tomar meu sangue por cem anos. A marca é mais que uma advertência aos vampiros, Índigo. Não posso cativar aos humanos, por isso sequer posso me alimentar deles. Minha única opção é me alimentar de Víctor, que se ofereceu voluntariamente. ― Baixou a voz. ― Você é o único que já tomou meu sangue.

― Venha aqui. ― disse com suavidade.

Ele a aconchegou nos braços, descansando o queixo em sua cabeça.

― Sinto muito querida. Não sabia que a tinham condenado também.

― A proibição acaba na próxima semana. Depois de cem anos de ter só a Víctor de sangue vampiro puro, me consideram limpa outra vez. ― Sua expressão entristeceu. ― Meu pai disse que seu sangue me contaminou.

― Por que você não foi embora?

― Ir para onde? Já viu a marca. Morreria de fome. Ela se elimina na próxima semana. Até que o faça sou uma pária.

Índigo a atraiu para si.

― Nunca sonhei que causaria tantos problemas.

Ela passou uma mão por seu peito desnudo.

― Eu faria tudo de novo, por você. Quero que tome meu sangue outra vez, Índigo. Quero que nosso vínculo seja fortalecido.

Seu estômago estalou quando a sede de sangue perfumou o ar.

― Me tome, Índigo. Ponha sua marca em mim. ― sussurrou.

Ele a pôs de costas contra a almofada, a cama suave e quente sob ela. Índigo se sentou em cima dela. Abraçando a parte posterior de sua cabeça com uma mão, acariciou a curva vulnerável de sua garganta. Sua língua percorreu a pele, logo, com um grito que parecia vir profundamente dele, cravou as presas em seu pescoço. A dor

estalou, logo substituída pelo intenso prazer. Avril deslizou os braços ao redor dele, o sustentando próximo. Ele deslizou entre suas pernas e dentro dela mais uma vez.

Tomou seu sangue enquanto movimentava as cadeiras junto a ela. Tremendo de paixão, ela se arqueou e flexionou acompanhando cada movimento. Ela só queria seu corpo musculoso no dela, seus dentes se fundindo em sua carne trêmula. Avril se pôs tensa e gritou quando o clímax se espalhou sobre ela.

Índigo retirou as presas. Lançou a cabeça para trás e gritou seu nome, enquanto seu poderoso corpo convulsionava. Quando terminou, ele se retirou e a embalou contra si.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta felicidade em toda sua vida. Ou tanto medo. O que aconteceria quando ela o deixasse? Como poderia suportar seu coração quebrado mais uma vez?

Com as pálpebras abaixadas, Índigo suavemente acariciou sua cabeça. A satisfação masculina o enchia. Avril parecia uma mulher bem-amada.

Ela se aconchegou contra ele, descansando na dobra de seu braço. Os sedosos cabelos loiros em cascata sobre o peito nu, tal como tinha acontecido em sonhos proibidos.

― Eu desejava poder ficar aqui.

― Seu desejo é meu comando. ― Ele acenou para o Encanto de Anastácia descansando sobre o criado-mudo. ― Vá em frente, use-o.

― Eu não posso. É para o uso do clã para realizar os sonhos importantes. O clã precisa mais do que eu.

― E sobre seus sonhos, Avril? - Índigo rolou e capturou o amuleto nas mãos. ― Você pode fazer um desejo se tornar realidade. Um sonho. Deseje algo para si mesma. Toda a sua vida, você sempre fez tudo o que esperam de você.

― Não é verdade. Eu quebro as regras quando eu quero, sempre e quando não machuque ninguém, ― disse ela com voz pastosa. ― Você não merecia o que aconteceu quando fomos encontrados juntos. Eu não posso te machucar novamente.

Ele pegou o rosto em forma de coração na sua mão em concha, odiando as sombras de preocupação sob seus olhos.

― Cherie, eu posso cuidar de mim. Você tem que fazer o que é certo para você. Vá atrás dos seus sonhos e pare de se preocupar com o que todo mundo precisa.

A luz prateada da lua que entrava pela janela destacou sua expressão preocupada. Ela envolveu seus dedos em torno de seus pulsos, como se ancorando a ele. Ele quase gemeu quando os dedos delgados começaram a acariciar sua pele.

― Eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre suas necessidades, em como eu deixei você ir.

― Não é culpa sua. Seu querido papai me baniu.

― Meu pai fez isso porque estava preocupado que alguém pudesse matar você. Se eu tivesse sido mais discreta, você ainda estaria conosco.

― Segredo nunca foi bom o bastante para mim, ― ele murmurou, correndo seus dedos em círculos sobre o rosto escavado. ― Eu queria você ao meu lado, orgulhosa de estar comigo.

Os longos cílios escuros de Avril se abaixaram.

― Volta comigo, Índigo. Por favor, nós podemos ficar juntos se você viver perto de mim.

― Em campo aberto, ou escondendo o que sentimos?

A resposta veio em seu suspiro profundo, angustiado.

Índigo retirou suas mãos.

― Se você me quiser, teria que ser honesta, para que todos possam ver. Eu não quero você escondendo minha mordida do mundo, como se minha marca fosse motivo de vergonha.

― Eu nunca poderia ter vergonha de você.

― Mas se você tivesse que escolher entre o clã e eu? Eu vivo como Draicon agora, Avril. Homem-lobo. O mundo vampiro e suas regras ficaram para trás.

Sentou-se, o lençol escorregou até a cintura, expondo por completo os seios pálidos.

― Eu não posso desistir do meu clã, Índigo, meu modo de vida.

― Se Xavier vê a minha marca, você pode não ter uma escolha.

― Oh. ― Avril colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e em seguida, colocou a faixa de veludo sobre ela para escondê-la.

O tormento rodava em seus olhos encantadores. Índigo se retorceu. Ele odiava vê-la chateada. Mesmo que o olhar sinalizasse o fim de tudo o que tinham compartilhado.

Ela não correria o risco de desistir de seu clã por ele.

― Eu nunca vou ser o suficiente para você, chèrie? Nunca o suficiente para encher a sua vida? ― ele perguntou em voz baixa. Sentia como se alguém tivesse jogado sacos de areia molhada sobre seu peito.

― Não é isso, é ... Eles são minha família. ― Sua cabeça caiu. ― Eu preciso de um pouco de ar.

Ela jogou as pernas para o lado da cama, pegou a roupa e vestiu.

Índigo queria cobrar o modo como ela o deixou. Então ele ouviu. Soluços abafados.

Seu coração balançou. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Talvez ela precisasse de espaço. Índigo olhou para o Encanto de Anastácia.

Ele pulou da cama, encolheu os ombros em suas roupas. Para o inferno com o espaço. Sua mulher estava sofrendo, ruim, então como ele poderia deixá-la sair?

Um grito baixo fez seu sangue correr mais rápido. Índigo correu escada abaixo, desejando que suas habilidades de vampiro tivessem voltado.

Enquanto se dirigia para os portões da frente, ele esperava que não fosse tarde demais para ajudar Avril.

O ar frio soprou sobre o rosto molhado quando ela cruzou o pátio de tijolo. Avril não se incomodou em enxugar as lágrimas. Elas eram um lembrete de como ela e Índigo nunca poderiam ficar juntos, ela, o vampiro e ele o Mestiço, o vampiro meio lobisomem.

Ela teve que deixá-lo, antes que um deles cedesse ao impulso de tentar engrenar sua vida. Seus mundos eram simplesmente separados.

 _Ou você simplesmente tem medo de enfrentar seu pai e se arriscar a ter uma chance?_

O pensamento a atormentava. O clã era tudo que ela tinha conhecido.

Uma curta caminhada abriria sua cabeça. Em seguida, ela voltaria para Índigo. Talvez eles pudessem chegar a um compromisso. Mesmo que ela deixasse a casa, Avril sabia que não haveria compromisso. Na calçada, ela olhou para a lua quase cheia.

As ruas estavam desertas. Mas um frio estranho correu por sua espinha, o mesmo tipo que ela sentiu na loja de Índigo. Um mau cheiro misturado com um cheiro familiar encheu seus sentidos.

Saindo das sombras, uma figura pisou na calçada. Ela teve um vislumbre de cabelos ralos, pele pálida e cheiro de decadência terrível.

― Onde está o Mestiço? - Ele balbuciou.

O pulso de Avril disparou. O Morph que atacou a loja. Ela se virou para correr para dentro e advertir Índigo.

Algo fez cócegas em seus pés descalços. Seu coração caiu-lhe no estômago quando ela olhou para baixo.

Aranhas se arrastavam por seu pé. Avril as chutou, mas elas se multiplicaram.

Ela correu de volta através das portas, as bateu e fechou tentando deixar fora as aranhas, mas elas delicadamente correram até o pescoço.

Um fluxo constante se derramou por baixo da porta em forma de cobra, que se uniram a esses mesmos em sua perna. Então, a forma alongada se engrossou em torno de sua panturrilha.

Se transformou em uma python, enrolada em seu pescoço e seus poderosos músculos a espremendo.

O ar foi expulso dela. Avril gritou, lutando para se libertar. Sua visão se tornou cinza. Ela se desmaterializou, só para descobrir que a cobra desapareceu e reapareceu como ela fez.

Um rosnado indignado soou quando Índigo explodiu no pátio. Em cada mão, tinha um punhal de aço.

Imediatamente a python se soltou e caiu ao chão. Transformou-se em um lobo rosnando.

Avril engoliu ar e esfregou o pescoço machucado.

― Você me quer, desgraçado? Vem ficar comigo. ― Índigo insultou.

Mas o lobo se multiplicou. Agora Índigo enfrentava dez lobos circundando-o e rosnando.

Ele não podia lutar contra todos eles. Mas ela podia.

― Índigo, me atire o punhal e os distrairei. ― ela resmungou.

Quando os lobos o fecharam, assim o fez. Avril se desmaterializou e apareceu na frente de Índigo. O punhal na palma da mão voou, em linha reta no coração do lobo. Instantaneamente, Índigo girou e esfaqueado outro. Mas cada vez que eles mataram um, outro tomava o seu lugar, até que estavam apoiados contra a parede, em frente a seis lobos rosnando.

As narinas de seu amante queimaram. Ele a colocou atrás dele, em seguida, passou por um lobo e investiu para frente.

Foi uma corrida de suicídio. Avril piscou surpreendia, em estado de choque.

Índigo, se transformou em lobo com a velocidade de vampiro. Ele ultrapassou todos os seis, mordendo seus flancos, se esquivando dos dentes e, em seguida, à medida que cada lobo enfraquecia, os matava.

Quando ele terminou, os lobos mortos jaziam no chão, depois se transformaram em cinzas.

Adoração a enchia quando ele desviou para trás e se vestiu.

― Eu não poderia ter feito isso. Ninguém no meu clã poderia ter, qualquer um. Você é Mestiço, Índigo, especial. Melhor do que Draicon ou vampiro.

A dúvida se gravou em sua expressão enquanto ele olhava para suas mãos.

De repente, um homem vestido de couro caminhou para o pátio, erguendo as mãos e cantando em voz baixa. Raphael.

Pura luz branca os banhou em seu calor. Um formigamento correu por sua espinha com a presença de um poder enorme. Poder do bem.

Raphael deu um sorriso breve.

― Você se esqueceu de proteger o seu lugar aqui, então eu pensei em fazer uma pequena parada.

― Obrigado, cara. ― Índigo deu uma palmada no ombro do Draicon.

Avril respirava o aroma de um enorme poder.

― Sua magia é mais forte do que de outros, Raphael. ― ela meditou. ― Como?

― Rafe é um Kallan Draicon, um imortal que pode ... Bem, melhor você não se meter com ele. - Índigo virou-se para o homem-lobo. ― Por que você está aqui, _mon_ _frère?_ E não me diga que é porque você tinha um desejo ardente por lagostins e cerveja, porque eu não tenhonenhum deles _._

O Draicon passou os dedos pelo brinco de ouro em forma de punhal na orelha esquerda.

― Eu estava fora de patrulhamento, senti o perfume dos Morphs e segui a trilha até aqui. Você tem um sórdido caso de alguém que quer a sua bunda. Há uma vibração estranha que eu não sentia desde o dia em que veio a nós.

― Mas o Morph me atacou primeiro. Por que isso? Índigo disse que temiam os vampiros. ― ela explodiu.

― Não sei. E há algo muito estranho sobre este Morph em particular. ― Seu amante passou a mão sobre o queixo tenso.

― Não é exatamente como colocar o tapete de boas vindas, Índigo. ― Os olhos de Rafael se estreitaram. ― Isso é mais suspeito que de costume. Morphs estão sempre atrás de nós, mas estes teimam em seguir atrás de você.

― Estes Morphs estão sempre tentando matar Draicons? ― Quando Índigo assentiu, ela balançou a cabeça. ― Como você pode viver assim, sabendo que seus inimigos estão sempre à espreita nas sombras?

Índigo apontou um polegar para Rafael.

― Eu tenho nova família agora. Eles são leais e me respeitam. É muito melhor do que viver entre um grupo arcaico, de vampiros esnobes que se agarram a regras ultrapassadas.

As emoções varreram através dela.

― É a minha vida, Índigo, por favor, não os rotule. É a única vida que tenho.

― Então talvez seja a hora de você deixá-la. ― Seus olhos escuros brilhavam. Índigo estendeu uma mão. ― Venha comigo chèrie. O mundo exterior não é tão terrível como o seu pai disse.

― Eu não sei se eu posso. ― ela sussurrou.

Ele ficou tenso.

― Porque eu sou Draicon? Tudo o que foi ensinado a você sobre nós não é verdade. Você não percebeu isso até agora?

Avril assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Ela estudou Raphael Draicon e Índigo, o Mestiço. Marcando a força orgulhosa de seu amante, seus músculos volumosos e as mãos fortes que a tinham acariciado com cuidado e que podiam arrancar a cabeça de um homem.

Algo a incomodava. Vampiros puro-sangue tinham uma graça, discrição e seu sangue tinha gosto de ...

― Eu preciso encontrar um outro vampiro, agora. Há algo que eu tenho que verificar. ― disse ela com urgência.

Raphael levantou uma sobrancelha elegante.

― Eles não estão nas páginas amarelas.

Mas Índigo, bendito seja, compreendeu sua urgência.

― Aaron. Ele é um amigo.

Avril subiu as escadas e colocou o Encanto de Anastácia em torno de seu pescoço.

Minutos depois, eles chegaram em um bar lotado, onde uma banda entusiasta tocava hard rock. Aaron, o proprietário, os levou a uma sala onde Avril explicou sua necessidade.

No ano passado, Índigo tinha salvado o vampiro durante uma luta cruel com os demônios. Aaron fez que sim.

― Por você, Índigo, eu vou fazê-lo.

Quando Aaron estendeu seu pulso para Avril, ela o mordeu. Poderoso, o sangue doce inundou sua boca. Avril deixou a alimentação e lambeu a ferida. A raiva a encheu.

― Esse bastardo. ― ela sussurrou. ― Eu sei o que está acontecendo agora. Eu sei onde ele está. Seu sangue está dentro de mim. Isto tem que parar.

― Avril, fique aqui. ― ordenou Índigo.

― Sinto muito, Índigo, por tudo o que aconteceu com você. ― ela sussurrou.

Então se desmaterializou.

Ele não poderia se desmaterializar para encontrá-la. Pela primeira vez, Índigo maldisse a vida como um Draicon.

Raphael o observou com um olhar conhecedor.

― O que você está esperando?

― Eu não posso desmaterializar.

― Você é parte vampiro. Feche os olhos e lembre.

Quando ele o fez, se aproximou do vampiro que ele tinha negado há muito tempo. Lembrou de suas presas perfurando a pele de Avril, sua boca carinhosamente a aninhava quando ele tomou o sangue dela em si mesmo. A vida que ele se negou veio a tona como um motor rugindo para a vida. Índigo encheu sua mente e coração com Avril, permitindo que seu vampiro saísse à superfície.

Suas moléculas começaram a vibrar, girou o corpo através do ar.

Em sua próxima respiração, ele estava em outro lugar, os sentidos gritando na sobrecarga. Ele detectou o cheiro de água fresca, a brisa acariciando seu rosto.

Índigo se orientou. Jackson Square, perto de Moon Walk. O luar prateado salpicava as folhas das árvores. Índigo respirou em seu entorno o perfume de Avril com algo desagradável. Maldito seja, não tinha estado ao redor dele há muito tempo. Não fazia sentido. Victor era um puro-sangue, mas isso não era vampiro.

Sem tempo para analisar o DNA e com a respiração soprando no ar fresco, Índigo correu em direção ao rio.

Ele se interrompeu quando atingiu o Moon Walk. Duas figuras estavam recortadas pelo luar.

Victor e Avril. O vampiro segurou Avril por seu punho quando tentou agarrar o Encanto de Anastácia.

Todos os instintos protetores de Índigo apareceram em um rugido. Quando ele investiu para frente, Avril desapareceu. Victor olhou assustado, então ela apareceu atrás dele e chutou a parte de trás de seus joelhos.

Índigo se apressou para o lado de Avril quando seu meio-irmão caiu. Victor se esforçou para ficar em pé. O ódio se gravou em sua face quando viu Índigo.

― Fique longe dela, mestiço. Você não é bom o suficiente para ela. Eu pensei que o Morph o tinha matado.

Chocado, Índigo passou à frente de Avril para protegê-la.

― Você mandou essa coisa?

― Me enviei. O Morph era parte de mim. ― Victor riu.

Fazia sentido agora.

― Ele é Mestiço, Índigo. Eu me perguntava por que o Morph tinha um perfume familiar ao cheiro de Victor. Mas eu não poderia dizer com certeza até que eu me alimentei de um vampiro puro-sangue. ― Avril disse.

Victor riu.

― Eu encontrei e matei o meu pai, aquele safado que ousou profanar a minha mãe. Só uma coisa que eu precisava para a minha metade Draicon era virar Morph. Eu literalmente me dividi e agora sou totalmente vampiro. Enviei meu Morph atrás de Índigo, para uma refeição pouco agradável.

― Você se engana. ― Índigo disse suavemente. ― Você pensou que fez. Você só se clonou, Victor. O Draicon está dentro de você agora, o mal ainda está dentro de você. Ele ainda está lá. Você nunca conseguirá se livrar dele. Eu sei ... Eu tentei por anos abandonar a minha metade vampiro.

― Você mandou essa coisa atrás de Índigo. Ela quase me estrangulou. ― Avril exclamou.

― Não, eu nunca a magoaria, Avril. Morphs nunca atacam vampiros. Eles têm um medo natural de nós. ― protestou Victor.

A raiva queimou em Índigo.

― O Morph atacou Avril. Você nunca pensou que este Morph a machucaria por estar comigo? Se você tem a maldita intenção de me tirar fora do planeta, então vamos tê-lo, mas deixe ela fora disso.

Índigo acenou com as mãos, fazendo sumir suas roupas e depois mudando. Os sentidos do lobo sentiram a água do rio, o cheiro quente da raiva de Avril e sentiu a brisa fresca resfriar sua pele.

Com um grunhido, avançou contra Victor. Enquanto o fazia, viu a ponta curta que o vampiro sacou do bolso.

Ele foi em linha reta em direção a ela.

O puro instinto assumiu. Índigo convocou todos os seus poderes Mestiço. Tal como o seu lobo saltou, ele mudou a forma para vampiro. Ele se desmaterializou e apareceu atrás de Victor.

Demorou alguns segundos para que suas células cerebrais parassem de rodar a partir do duplo deslocamento. Ele acenou com a mão para se vestir. Após todos estes anos querendo apenas ser Draicon, ele finalmente aceitou os fatos.

Ele era um Mestiço, vampiro e Draicon. Já estava na hora dele abraçou seus plenos poderes. Não haveria mais vida em cima do muro.

Victor rodopiou. Índigo pulou para frente e torceu o pulso de dele, o forçando a largar a arma.

― Isso funciona em vampiros, seu burro, mas não em um Mestiço. ― Índigo zombou. ― Só uma coisa pode nos matar. Um punhal de prata.

― Eu sei. ― Avril disse suavemente. ― É por isso que eu trouxe um.

Índigo olhou para o punhal nas mãos de sua amante, então olhou para a sua expressão endurecida.

Ela se desmaterializou e apareceu diante de Victor. O punhal afundou parcialmente em seu peito, a prata o imobilizando.

Seu meio-irmão gritou de dor e caiu para trás. Avril montou nele e afundou o punhal um pouco mais profundo.

― Avril, não faça isso. ― Victor pediu.

― Você deve morrer por ter arruinado a vida de Índigo.

― Nossa mãe sempre o admirou porque ele era honesto sobre suas origens. Quando ela voltou para o clã comigo, eu era apenas uma criança. Ela estava indo dizer a todos quem era meu verdadeiro pai. Pedi a ela para mentir. Eu não poderia enfrentar a vida como um mestiço entre vampiros. Ela concordou, porque ela tinha visto como os outros tinham tratado você, Índigo. Então, disse que meu pai era um vampiro. Um amigo próximo dela de New Orleans concordou em mentir por ela e fingir ser meu pai. Ele estava loucamente apaixonado por ela, mas ele não era meu pai. ― Victor parecia envergonhado. O macho sustentou o fôlego. ― Por favor, Avril. Eu só queria usar o Encanto de Anastácia para desejar que você me amasse. Eu nunca quis verdadeiramente que todos os Draicon morressem.

― Por isso você desejou que eu fosse banido. ― Índigo apontou. ― Você é um Mestiço. É por isso que você queria que eu fosse embora. Você sabia que eu sentiria, porque nós somos os mesmos.

― Não, Índigo. Ele nunca pode ser como você. ― Avril protestou. ― Você é honesto, solidário e altruísta. Você nunca escondeu o que era. Ele não merece viver.

O medo se gravou na expressão de Victor quando a ponta da faca afundou um pouco mais profundo.

― Avril! ― Índigo olhou para o meio-irmão que tinha lhe causado tanta miséria. ― Me deixe fazê-lo. Eu não vou ter o seu sangue em suas mãos.

Avril nunca desviou o olhar de Victor, facilitando sua respiração em um soluço sufocante.

― Ele sempre estará atrás de você. Isso nunca vai acabar.

A ponta da faca afundou mais profundo. As bordas da ferida jorraram o sangue vermelho na luz da lua. Seu rosto se torceu com angústia. Ele sabia o tipo de confusão angustiante que ela sentia.

O desejo de destruir se evaporou como névoa sob o sol de Nova Orleans. De repente, tudo o que ele queria era que o amasse. Avril nunca iria sentir a culpa do sangue de seu irmão nas mãos.

Apenas um desejo.

― Deixe ele e me deixe ter o Encanto, Avril. ― ele pediu.

Avril obedeceu e pôs de lado o punhal. Quando Victor se esforçou para levantar, ela entregou o amuleto a Índigo.

― O que você está fazendo?

― Fazendo um desejo. ― Ele apertou o Encanto. ― Eu desejo que o Morph saia do meu irmão, Victor Devereux, assim ele vai se sentir em paz e se tornar o que é mais próximo ao seu coração e acabar com seu tormento de ser um Mestiço.

De repente, uma nuvem feia e suja surgiu a partir do centro do peito de Victor. Avril ofegou quando a nuvem se elevou no ar e em seguida, se evaporou.

Um grito rasgou a garganta de Victor. Transformou-se em um uivo. No lugar de Victor surgiu um grande lobo cinzento.

― Vai, meu irmão. Encontre a sua paz. ― Índigo murmurou.

O lobo observou Avril com olhos tristes e amarelos, em seguida galopou em direção à linha férrea. Eles viram quando ele seguiu as linhas e desapareceu da vista.

Em suas mãos, o Encanto de Anastácia brilhava azul. Índigo olhou para sua amante.

― Se eu tivesse mais um desejo, seria para você, chérie. Eu desejo para você, com todo meu coração, nada mais que a felicidade, amor e paz, onde quer que a encontre, com quem possa fornecê-lo.

Lágrimas brilhavam nos grandes olhos violeta de Avril.

― Você faria isso por mim?

Ele abriu os dedos e delicadamente colocou o Encanto em sua mão.

― Eu te amo, Avril. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu não sou Victor, querendo forçá-la a uma vida que você nunca quis.

― Eu posso ser feliz se você voltar comigo. ― ela disse.

― Você pode? Uma vez eu tentei viver nos dois mundos, o vampiro e Draicon. Eu não posso mais chèrie. Sou Mestiço, não vampiro. ― Delicadamente, ele enxugou uma lágrima que corria por sua face. ― Você disse que só poderia viver no seu mundo.

Ela apertou o amuleto.

― Eu tenho que ir. Papai precisa disso. Obrigado por deixar Victor livre. Acho que ele está em paz, finalmente. - Avril o beijou, tinha gosto de mel, assim como sal. ― Eu o amarei para sempre.

A fraca luz brilhante encheu o ar quando ela se desmaterializou. Por um longo tempo, ele se sentou no Moon Walk, a dor no peito como uma estaca de aço enterrada lá.

Avril seria feliz.

Ele passou os braços em torno de si, balançando para trás e para frente tentando aliviar a dor que inchava no peito.

Na semana que transcorreu desde que ela tinha deixado Índigo, Avril sentiu como se sua alma tivesse se desvanecido em um nada.

Não era mais temida, era agora a heroína do clã. Aqueles que uma vez se recusaram a olhar para ela a agradeciam por proteger o seu Encanto precioso.

Avril tinha dito a eles que Victor era Mestiço e Índigo usou o Encanto para libertar seu irmão. O clã encolheu os ombros. Eles se recusaram a dar crédito a Índigo, ao mesmo tempo, desculparam o fato de o seu sangue ter sido ritualmente "limpo" durante 100 anos por Victor, membro da mesma raça.

Não fazia sentido.

Agora, sentada na cama, ela segurava na palma o Encanto de Anastácia. Xavier tinha dado a ela para fazer um desejo. O brilho azul do Encanto se espalhava sobre o vestido de cor champanhe pendurado na porta. Hoje à noite a família realizaria um baile em sua honra.

Nada de cerveja e de lagostim para esses vampiros. Estritamente black tie até o fim. Avril olhou para o seu jeans comum e simples camiseta. Não, ela não se encaixava mais ao que parecia.

Ela não podia se imaginar deixando sua vida. Mas o que era essa vida quando todo o momento se sentia vazia?

Se ela escolhia ficar com Índigo, o clã a baniria. Ao contrário de Índigo, ela era vampiro e não poderia ser mais nada. No entanto, sem ele, esta vida parecia nada.

Ela olhou para a pedra. As palavras de Índigo voltaram para ela. _Você sempre segue as regras, chèrie. Pela primeira vez, siga o seu coração._

Já estava na hora de fazer um desejo. Ela foi se encontrar com seus pais.

Seu pai protestou, mas o entendimento cintilou nos olhos de sua mãe.

― Faça o que você quer, querida. ― disse ela. ― Siga seu coração.

Depois, ela voltou para seu quarto. Fez um desejo. A pedra caiu de seus dedos esticados quando um formigamento tomou conta dela. Segundos depois, estava dentro de um bar mal iluminado.

Uma mulher gritou. Avril a ignorou. Seu olhar centrado no alto, musculoso e lindo homem de camiseta preta apertada, sentado sozinho no balcão. Uma cerveja estava diante dele. As bordas tensas do seu perfil estavam expostas a ela. As linhas das sobrancelhas se mostravam claramente.

Ela nunca tinha visto Índigo mais angustiado.

Um Draicon em pé atrás do balcão olhou para cima. O belo rosto de Gabriel se dobrou em um largo sorriso.

― Ei, é a _batgirl_ bonita. ― ele gritou.

Ela sorriu de volta.

― Eu juro que ela não estava ali um minuto atrás! Eu não estou bêbada. ― a mulher gritou.

― Sim, você está. ― afirmou Gabriel. Ele acariciou sua testa. A olhar da mulher ficou em branco, em seguida, ela voltou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando Avril se aproximou, Gabriel deu uma cotovelada em Índigo. O choque apareceu nos lindos olhos castanhos de seu amante.

― Você não pode ser real. ― ele murmurou. ― Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Mas alguns desejos não se tornam realidade.

Ela segurou o rosto perturbado em suas mãos.

― Os meus sim.

Índigo a puxou entre as coxas abertas, embalando seu corpo apertado contra o dele. Seu beijo possessivo a inflamou com paixão. Ele continuou beijando sua boca, seu rosto, beijando as lágrimas. Índigo apoiou sua testa contra a dela.

― Tem certeza que quer isso para você, Avril? A vida comigo e não a sua família?

Nunca tinha estado mais certa.

― O Encanto de Anastácia nunca está errado. Tudo o que eu desejava era estar com o desejo do meu coração. Ele me levou direto para você.

A alegria em seu rosto e a sensação de estar segura em seus braços, a enchia completamente. ― Eu estou verdadeiramente em casa agora e aqui eu vou ficar.

 **F** im


End file.
